


On a wall.

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Just a little fun with our favorite devil and his detective as well too.





	On a wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer and Chloe on a wall and a bed too.

Chloe walked into Lucifer's loft wearing a tight black dress and black high heel's with hints of red on the dress and on the bottom of the shoes. She didn't say anything as she placed her purse down on his piano. She moved away from it and checked the rest of the inside of his apartment. She checked his bedroom, his closet, and his bathroom without finding him. She sighed softly as she walked outside onto his deck and kept on looking for him. They agreed for her to be here at this time and he seemed to forget about showing up at all. She turned on her heel and headed back inside she made it to the doorway when she felt hands on her running down her arms slowly. "Why detective I keep forgetting how much of a tease you are." Chloe tried not to smirk over that little comment. "And what was the naughty devil doing keeping me waiting?" She asked as she turned around and faced him. Lucifer smirked softly. "Watching you move." He said with a rather sexy smirk. "Pervert." She said simply before she leaned up slightly and kissed him gently on the lips before she pulled back cracking a smile at him as she see's his angelic wings are out. "I guess you're happy to see me I take it." She asked as she pointed at his wings.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "An angelic erection." Chloe giggled softly as she put her arms around his neck as she smiled at him. "I should help you with that since I did cause it after all." Lucifer's hands went to her hips so he could hold her even closer so she could feel all of him. "Yes, you should my sexy little succubus. I'm going to keep you as long as you let me." Chloe smirked softly. "I live to serve the king after all." She said right before she leans in and kisses him deeply on the lips as she pulls his head towards her as Lucifer deepens the kiss as his fingers skimmed down her dress to the hem of it and gently pulled it up to her waist as they kiss. His hands went up higher as his fingers lightly ran up her back as they kiss. They pulled back from the kiss as Lucifer smirks at her. "Did you forget something detective?" He asks her with a smirk. Chloe looked up at him smiling. "Nope, I didn't forget anything Lucifer." Lucifer swallowed hard knowing not only was she not wearing any panties it also seems she also didn't even put a bra on either. "Yes, you're very much like a succubus." He said as his hands went to her bare bottom and gently lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his hips.

Chloe smiles softly at him. "Your personal succubus." She said slightly with a firm tone of her voice as she spoke to him. "Isn't that right Lucifer?" Lucifer gave her a rather wicked smirk as he moved her so she was pressed against the wall as he loomed over her. "Yes you're my succubus, you're also so much more than that Chloe." Chloe looked up at him. "Like what you naughty boy?" Lucifer smirked softly as he felt and watched her hands move from his shoulders to unbutton his shirt. "You're the one my body lusts over but my heart so much more than lust." He said simply as she looked at him as she toyed with his belt buckle. "You have my heart. Funny I think you already had it before we first met." Lucifer groaned as Chloe had unbuckled and unzipped his pants while he spoke and hand her hand inside stroking him slowly. "Right now Lucifer I need something more." She said simply as she got a funny look at him. "I want you inside of me hard and deep my naughty devil king. At least once against the wall if you ask me." Lucifer smirked as he looked at her. "Good answer Chloe." He smirked before he bent his head and kissed her deeply on the lips while with one hand he held her hip close to him while his other hand guided him across her pussy slowly to tease her before he slipped the head of his cock inside her. He moved his hand from his cock to her other hip.

He moved his lips off her's as he stared into her eyes as he slammed her down into him. Her mouth opened wide in a slightly screamed as Lucifer stood there smirking at her. Lucifer kissed the tip of her nose before he nibbled on her jawline down towards her ear as he snipped it. "Beg me I loved to make you scream for the whole world to hear you." He told her with a rather sexy smirk on his lips as he looked at her. "Lucifer." She moaned as her body tightened around him as it seems neither of them paid mind to the fact he wasn't wearing a condom and she wasn't on the pill either. "Yes, Chloe that's who you have buried deep within you and has a hold of you as well too." Chloe looked up at him. "If you don't start trusting into me now I will make you do paperwork for a whole year is that clear?" Lucifer smirked at her. "As you wish." Knowing it was from the movie they watched the other night with her daughter Trixie in the room with them. He started to thrust into her deeply over and over again as Chloe clung to Lucifer with all her might as she tried to keep her moans, groans, and screams in by biting her bottom lip. Lucifer changed the angle and she gasped loudly forgetting her own need to keep quiet as she groaned loudly. Lucifer bent his head and nibbled on her throat as he kept on thrusting into her over and over again. When Chloe was about to come be bit her neck just hard enough to carefully prick her skin as she stood there and screamed loudly as she cummed over his cock.

Lucifer trusted into a few more times before he came deep within her as well too. "I wonder if the devil can go deaf from that." He chuckled before he kissed her softly on the lips. Chloe looked at him trying to glare slightly before it hit her where they were. "Lucifer people are going to call the police over how loud I was." Lucifer stood there smirking. "After you got here to the floor I had Maze lock down the elevator and then lock it up before she left with the keys until morning. And if anyone of the cops who know us shows up I like to see them try to get to this floor and find me having sex with a rather sexy blond over and over again until morning." He bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled out of her before he grabbed her crouch with one of his hands. "Mine." He said simply before he bent his head and whispered in her ear as he gently held her pussy closed. "Now for round two." He said simply before he swept her into his arms like a bride and carried her into his apartment and into his bedroom and set her down. Chloe stood there as Lucifer stripped her the rest of the way of her clothes as he made his wings vanished as he stripped the rest of his clothes off and then her's. Lucifer sat down on the bed and looked up at Chloe with that rather sexy smile on his lips. "Come here." He said with that sexy smirk as Chloe blinked a couple times before she straddled his lap as she gently pushed Lucifer backward as she sat down right on his cock.

They moaned at the same time as Chloe just sat there with him all the way inside of her. "Lucifer." She muttered softly as she looked down at him. "Ride me." He said with that devilish smile of his as he looks up at her. "You know you what to ride me." Chloe started to ride him slowly as Lucifer for the time being just let her ride him up and down slowly before she started to pick up speed. Lucifer took a hold of her hips and helped to guide her up and down his cock over and over again. "Work your magic on me, Chloe." Lucifer said as he leaned forward and started to suckle on one of her nipple's before he nipped it and moved to the other one. Chloe moaned into Lucifer's ear. "You're so horny right now." She said as they both worked her body on his cock as Lucifer looked up and saw his horns were showing now as that wicked grin appeared on his face as he licked her left breast right over her heart before he kissed the spot and went back slowly licking up her body as she shuttered in his arms as he licked up to her ear. "Say it." As he slammed her body into him harder. Chloe shook her head slightly. "No." She almost growled at him when he held her up with just barely the tip inside of her. "Say it Chloe or I will keep you from coming." He said smirking as she grabbed his shoulders as her nails started to dig into him. "Please." She muttered softly.

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "That's not what you're to say. Do I have to tie you to my bed and keep you from cumming until you say it? Cause we both know I will do that to you until you say it." Chloe groaned before she looked into his eyes. "I give I will marry you now fuck me." Lucifer smirked softly. "And?" Chloe gave him a look if looks could kill would have killed him twice over. "I give my soul and my mortal core to you as well as everything I am but not..." She was about to say Trixie but Lucifer stopped that by slamming her down on him. Chloe threw her head back and screamed as she came over and over again as he kept on working her on his cock over and over again. After she came for the fourth time since they moved into the bedroom he trusted up into her hard as he came into her deeply. He laid back on the bed smiling softly at her before he muttered softly. "I won." Chloe sat there on his lap looking at him.

 

"Don't be a jerk." She said pinching his nipple as she remained there trying to breathe normally. "You know you weren't wearing a condom earlier or now?" Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "I know." Chloe mentally sighed as she leaned forward with her hands on either side of his chest. "If I made you mortal what do you think your cum does?" She sat there on his lap looking at him waiting for him to get it. He just stared at her blankly. "Don't get it." Chloe mentally sighed softly. "You will in nine months Lucifer." Lucifer got it then before he smirked at her. "My father and siblings are going to have a field day over that." He chuckled softly as he pulled her down to kiss her. "Sleep worry about it all tomorrow Chloe." He said simply as they fell asleep then. Meanwhile back in heaven, a old man sat on his throne smirking softly. "Your welcome son." He said to himself as he chuckled softly to himself as his other children looked at him funny as they moved past him.


End file.
